The present invention relates to a vehicular power transmission.
A hybrid vehicle with an internal combustion engine and an electric motor as driving sources includes a hybrid power transmission. The hybrid power transmission requires a motor-operated pump driven by the electric motor and a mechanical pump driven by the driving sources in order to stop the driving sources (and thus stop the vehicle). When either one of the mechanical pump or the motor-operated pump operates and the other is stopped, it is necessary to interpose a check valve in a supplying passage that supplies hydraulic pressure from a hydraulic pump to a hydraulic system. The check valve prevents the hydraulic pressure from the operative pump from escaping from the side of the stopped pump, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-41066 (FIG. 5), for example.
Specifically, the check valve is mostly disposed within a valve body adjacent to a case for storing a gear-change mechanical section. The check valve is so disposed because the hydraulic pressure is supplied from the mechanical pump (disposed in the gear-change mechanical section) to the valve body, in which a regulator valve and the like is disposed in the supplying passage from the mechanical pump.